Anne Macy
Anne is the third employee of Albus's company. She is an earth user. Appearance Anne has brown short hair and has a fox charm on her cloth. Personality Anne is a very kind girl. With her healing ability, she always want to help to protect the others. But meanwhile she awares that she is not strong enough and sometimes feel guilty about her weakness. She has a good friendship with Luna, which both are very young kid girls. Background Anne used to be a unofficial support healer to help healing VHPD at site. In the mission of Act 1-7 "Endless Rain", a VHPD Joel is dead in the fight. Anne is very guilty that she can't come earlier to save his life. And eventually she join Albus' company because that can let her reach wounded people earlier to save their lifes. Anne somehow has some connection to beasts. She used to raised a Tima call Silver. And in some missions, there are some Dorori which is charmed by Anne. Combat Anne is a core support role member of the team. She is the earliest healer joining the team. Her healing power, clear debuff ability, auras are very solid. Anne is so far the only character that can constantly heal and cleanse every turn. Shaman Anne's starting class. The Shaman masteries are already having solid support abilities. Mastery "Soul Healer" can recover team member's vigor. Mastery set "Warmth of Life" can recover surrounding team member's vigor and reduce action time as well. White Mage (Advanced) Advanced class of Shaman. White Mage class has even more masteries to enhance her aura effects, healing power, and recover vigor & reduce action time abilities. Pros *Very solid support role, healing and cleansing debuffs at the same time. *Holy Shield can completely block Mental Debuffs *Can become a dedicated Vigor Battery *Can become a tank for physical damage with proper Earth SP masteries Cons *Lack of attack capability *Very squishy without Earth SP masteries Witch (Advanced) Advanced class of Shaman. Witch class has masteries to enhance her offensive power but the more Vigor she has, the less accurate she will be. Pros * Very strong offensive attack especially versus Bicrons either single or area * Has a multi attack SP ability that can devastate one or two of the most tanky bosses (Bicrons Brothers) * High Critical * Can grant allies a random buffs (or debuffs) * Fall type attack which means she will ignore the dodge bonus from cover Cons * Even more squishy than White Mage and get worse with lesser Defensive Slots * Accuracy can be hurt the more Vigor she has * Area of Effect is pretty less accurate compared than her single target since its not Fall type attack Abilities Personal Mastery * Starlight fragments - The amount of vigor taken when Starlight Arrow is hit increases by 100%. * Sincerity - SP increase by 5 at the start of every turn. * Starry night - Activate "Star blessings" during the night with stars. Activate "Weak star blessings" in place where stars are absent. Star blessings: Positive Aura. Trigger "Starlight Shield" when the unit is hit and the unit's health is below 33% Weak star blessings: Positive Aura. Trigger "Starlight Shield" when the unit is hit and the unit's health is below 25% Tips * Anne is very squishy until you have access to Giselle and researched all of the Earth Type Mastery * Funny enough, building Anne with defensive Earth Masteries, will allowing her to become a pseudo tank against physical attack. She has low dodge which means she will be the main target, meanwhile her Earth SP mastery are helping her to reduce incoming physical and increasing her block rate. * Anne is most likely used as the Vigor Battery since those Vigor Hungry attackers need Vigor to do more attacks Category:Playable Character